Of Sunsets and Skies
by SoulEaterDark
Summary: "Unbelievable sights, every moment gets better, I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare, now I'm in a whole new world with you." :Aladdin inspired oneshot featuring Sora and Kairi:


_Yeah, I'm a sap xD As a disclaimer, I don't own Aladdin, or Kingdom Hearts (fan FICTION, people). I got the idea for this a while ago, like almost two months ago, so sorry for the wait, but I sincerely hope you enjoy~ _

_Reviews are appreciated :3_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Of Sunsets and Skies_**

* * *

"_I can show you the world, shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me, Princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?"_

* * *

Kairi let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. She swallowed, her throat dry from nerves as she gripped the chains on the swing so tight she felt them digging into her palms. Closing her eyes, Kairi counted the seconds until Sora would be there.

_Sora._

Opening her eyes to the rose colored sky, she remembered how a few days before he had finally come home, soaking in ocean's water and grinning like he'd conquered the world, which in a way she supposed he had. Or, at least, a world of Nobodies.

Settling herself back into the seat of the plastic swing, Kairi craned her neck to the right, looking down the line of empty seats and chains. Her feet shuffled in the sand, free of shoes and her toes wiggling around grains of quartz. Down the line, she couldn't see anything but the empty playground, palm trees scattered around the clearing, a dusty green in comparison to the vibrant sunset. The sky's tint of pink had become a deep red, outlined in golds and oranges, stretching across the expanse of air like a welcoming hand.

Kicking a spray of sand, Kairi wondered (and then immediately threw away the thought) if Sora would be one of those boys to stand her up.

She laughed, despite her nervousness, and thought of how big he had smiled when she agreed to meet him (_alone_) here, at the playground by her house. She only lived a block away, and she had the idea he was trying to make her comfortable, maybe, by letting her know that her home wasn't so far away.

Then again, when Kairi looked up and finally saw him trotting down the street she felt her heart leap into her throat, and considered running back the measly block it would take to get to her house.

Then, from twenty feet away, he smiled. The sun bounced gold off his hair and vivid blue from his eyes, she saw through the years of fighting the boy he was before all of this started.

And she melted.

* * *

"_No one to tell us no, or where to go, or say we're only dreaming~"_

"_A whole new world; a dazzling place I never knew. But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear, that now I'm in a whole new world with you."_

* * *

Gripping the bouquet of flowers in both hands, Sora straightened his back to the point of snapping and took a deep breath, then let it out in a gust of air. He looked down at the roses for a moment, pink, her favorite color, the ends of the stems digging into his palms. He'd been sure to get the kind _without_ thorns, for the sake of safety, and had a nice little white bow wrapped around the stems, silk in the light. From twenty feet away, he saw that look cross Kairi's face, the one where her eyes grew wider and her shoulders drew back, an excitedly shaking grin breaking across her features.

The sky was dyed red, bleached yellow and gold around the ring of fire at its peak- the few palm trees in the area waving in the air leaves both green and white, the wind tousling them as it passed by.

Sora shifted his arms just slightly, still holding the flowers, to grip the other surprise he had for her under his left arm, tucked between muscle and ribs.

Finally, he was right in front of her- Kairi stood from her perch on her swing and grinned wider, clasping her hands before her as Sora held out the flowers, Kairi took them between delicate palms and brought them to her nose, closing her eyes.

* * *

"_Every moment gets better~"_

* * *

When she opened them again, Kairi tilted her head, dropping her arms enough to see the blanket, bright white in contrast to the black of Sora's outfit. He had laid it out straight along the sand, aimed at the sun, and Kairi laughed, "What are you doing?"

Sora grinned, "Do you trust me?" he held out a hand and Kairi felt more cute laughter bubbling in her throat,

"Of course." She took his hand, bouquet at her side, and sat at the head of the blanket, knees drawn up to her chest and pressed together as she set the flowers down on the sand, off the sheet. She felt Sora sit down behind her, cross legged as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back, far enough so her spine rested along the center of his chest.

Turning her face up to his, eyes sparkling, Kairi kissed his cheek and Sora blushed, just enough to send her into another realm of soft laughter.

Bringing his lips to her ear, he said quietly,

* * *

"_I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare-_

* * *

"_Let me share this whole new world with you." _

In the moment it took her to understand what he was saying, Kairi closed her eyes, burying her nose against his neck, and brought her hand up to his cheek. The tips of her fingers traced hearts on his cheek, and she said, "You already have."


End file.
